First Goodbye
by cyke93
Summary: What if Allie and Noah met before Noah left for World War II? Updated, March 2, 2005 !
1. Default Chapter

First Goodbye

Note: What if Allie and Noah met right before Noah was sent off to war? Story is based on the movie The Notebook up until that point in the movie. Characters are not mine. Reviews, ok, be kind 

Looking out across the river, it was hard to imagine that there was a great war going on. Pretty soon, Noah Calhoun would be in the middle of it. He didn't know which side of the globe he would be, either fighting cold winters in Europe or hot humid days in the Asian Pacific. He was just starting his new life in Atlanta with his best friend Finn. They found a job working in construction when the news of war broke out. Like so many men their age, Noah just recently turned 19. He and Finn were back in Seabrook to spend time with their families before shipping out to boot camp and then from there, who knows.

At the end of the week, Noah stood at the platform of the bus depot and said goodbye to his father. Both Noah and Finn were quiet on the bus ride to the camp. Several weeks of boot camp and basic training were now before them. Noah spent these last precious hours before that reflecting on all that had happened. Like most men, he was terrified at the prospect of being shot and killed, but at the same time, the idea of going off to some distant foreign land intrigued and excited him. He left Seabrook only a few months ago to start a new life and now was the best opportunity as ever to live it. He missed his father and hoped he wouldn't worry about him too much. But being back in Seabrook reminded him of one of the reasons why he left there in the first place, Allie, his girlfriend from last summer.

When he arrived back home, he half hoped that his father would tell him that a letter from Allie had finally arrived. But as always, none came. After she left, he spent everyday writing to her, telling her how much he loved her, missed her and how sorry he was. The letters dwindles to once a day to every other day to once a week to once a month until he the last letter he mailed out before heading to Atlanta. Noah had dated girls before, but none of them were ever as serious as it was with Allie. It was the first time he had fall in love and the first time his heart got broken. She couldn't even send one letter to him, a postcard, anything, he thought. Anything would have been better than the silence he faced. She could've written anything, "I hate you, I moved on and never want to see or hear from you." At least then he would actually have something definite. Instead, he was left to dwell and ponder why she never contacted him back. The silence was deafening at times.

He and Finn arrived at Boot camp. The long tired days helped Noah forget about Allie. Weeks passed and he and Finn were heading to New York City to ship off to Europe. Their orders were to meet in London, where it would be a launch pad to the rest of Europe. Noah was out in the streets of New York. From the corner of his eye, he thought he saw someone. He almost ignored it and then turned around to get a better look and couldn't believe who he saw.

Author's Note: This story came about the scene where Noah jumps off the bus to see Allie with Lon. I thought what if they ran into each other and I thought it would be fun to change the time and setting. I was surprised how quickly I wrote this, hopefully to write the rest of the story would also be as quick. Even when I reread and edited this story, I didn't have to change much.


	2. Chance

First Goodbye Chapter 1: Chance

Note: This is actually chapter one of this series. "" denotes a scene change. What had started out as one long chapter, I broke down into four smaller chapters.

It's been two days since Noah had arrived in the big city. Every morning when he left his hotel in downtown Manhattan, he was amazed with all the busyness and noise the big city had to offer. His months in Atlanta were nothing compared to this and this country boy enjoyed every minute.

Noah looked at the clock. He still had sometime before he was going to meet up with Finn and some of the other guys for dinner. He was in the heart of midtown Manhattan, Times Square. He was impressed by all the giant billboards and all the shops and stores. He stopped at a corner newsstand. The newspaper headlines caught his eye and he picked up to the paper to read what was going on. He skimmed over it briefly; it was the same headlines for months, all having to do with the war. The local clerk yelled out to him about this not being a library. He put the paper down, laughing to himself. It reminded him when he was younger and being yelled out for eating candy at the candy store with out paying for it. He put the paper down and from the corner of his eye, he thought he saw something, someone.

This wasn't the first time he thought he saw Allie, but this time it was different. The last time he talked with Allie, her mother mentioned her going to school in NYC. He half thought about running into her. As he turned around to get a better look, he couldn't believe who he saw. It was her. He stopped and just stared at her.

Allie was finally relieved to finish her last final. The rest of her girlfriends were already done. She was in a terrible rush to go uptown to her apartment, change and head out to celebrate with them. She stopped at the corner and opened up her purse, to see if she had enough cash to just take a taxi. As she looked through her bags, she had the strangest feeling that someone was looking at her.

Sure enough, she looked up and saw Noah Calhoun looking straight at her. Shock was the best word to describe how Allie felt at that very moment. She couldn't believe that standing no more than 5 feet away from her was Noah. She dropped her purse almost instantly. The both of them just stood there and then Noah reached down to pick up the purse and handed it to her.

"I think you dropped this." He said awkwardly. He handed her the purse back. "How.. how are you?" He asked, but she just stood there. "Well… it's nice seeing you." He said as politely as he could and flashed her a smile. He turned around and slowly started to walk away. Allie stood there frozen. A million emotions came crashing into her, paralyzing her. She should just walk away and move on. He was the one who left her broken hearted and waited for months to hear from him, but not a letter or anything. She was furious at him, and also at herself because all she could think about was how handsome he looked in his uniform. It took her a second to realize that he was actually walking away from her. "Thank you!" she yelled out. He turned around and she walked quickly to catch up to him. "Thank you for picking up my purse.. I'm sorry ..it's just that I didn't expect to see you.. I was surprised.."

"Yeah, same here.. you look good."

"You.. you too.. the army? A country boy like you in the military."

"Yeah.. right, Finn also. We enlisted together."

"Oh wow. So Finn is here also."

"Yes, he's here, but not here with me now... I'm just out .. site seeing and all you know." He's been thinking of this moment for almost two years since he last spoken with Allie. And now that he is, he was finding a terrible time figuring out what to say to her.

"Oh I'm sorry.. look at me taking up your time when there is so much to see and do here."

"No, it's ok .. I planned on going up the Empire State building, but the line was terribly long."

"Yeah, if you're not early you have to wait hours to get up there… umm a partner of my daddy has an office there, I can take you there so you don't have to wait in line." Allie cursed herself for offering.

"You sure? You don't have to be anywhere."

"Nope.. (she lied)..unless you had other plans?"

"No I'm not doing anything." He lied.


	3. View From The Top

View From The Top

A short walk later, they arrived at the world's tallest building. They didn't say much, making only small talk like how school was for Allie and how was Noah's dad doing. On her mind was why he never wrote her and on his, why she never wrote back. Allie got them inside the building and both were crammed inside the elevator going up. They were both very close to each other, both trying not to as much as possible. Noah had the disadvantage of being taller and he looked up but he couldn't help but take a whiff of Allie's hair. It brought him back to all those times he held her close and felt her touch and took in her scent. Allie was having similar thoughts, on those times she rested her head on his chest and shoulders and how safe and warm she felt under his strong arms.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened to their relief. They walked out onto the observatory. They stood against the railings, looking out across the city.

"I visited up here once, when I first moved to the city. I forgot how beautiful it is up here."

"And so peaceful, hard to believe down there is so noisy." He turned towards Allie. She was looking out also enjoying the scenery. He watched as the wind gently swept through her hair. He couldn't believe that he was here with her. She turned towards him and said "What you doing?"

"Just enjoying the scenery." This made her blush. He thought about this moment. When he would see Allie again. It played out a different number of ways, as to why she never wrote back. There were times he was so angry, he wanted to rip her head off but seeing her in person, up here, he was falling in love all over again.

"I'm shipping off soon … and I always wondered.. I know I should be over this .. I am .. its just that .. I always wondered why you .. never wrote me back."

"Wrote you back! .. you never sent me anything."

"What're you talking about? You never got my letters?"

"What letter.." Suddenly, Allie realized what had happened. "My mother.. she .. she must've hid them from me… God it all makes sense…"

Realizing what had happened, a sense of relief washed over Noah. The pain he felt from not hearing from Allie suddenly melted away and was as if it never existed at all.

"I'm so stupid.. I'm so sorry Noah.. and all that time I spent wondering why.."

"I know, I don't want to waste any more time." He reached up and kissed her. When he released her, she had a stunned look on her face and she stepped back.

"I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have.." Before he could complete his sentence she stepped forward and silence him with a kiss. He held her close, not wanting to let her go. And in that moment, they were transported to two years ago to a time where there was no war, or college, but a time of fun and innocence. They spent the next hour above the city, talking, laughing, hugging and kissing. It was as if nothing had happened.

The sun was beginning to set and Noah held Allie in his arms as they watched the western sky fall and darkness slowly crept in.

"I'm starved."

"I know this great place me and Finn ate the other day."


	4. Perfect Night

Perfect Night

Noah and Allie sat on a bench just outside the entrance to central park.

"I know this isn't exactly a 5 star meal at the Plaza but I hope you look like it."

"What's there not to like, I got the best hot dogs in the city... you know it was never about money with me Noah, I hope you know that."

"Yeah, I know… so what do you want to do now?"

"Oh, I know this place, you're going to love it! They have a dance floor with this great band."

"Sounds perfect."

"Great, I need to change though, my apartment is actually close by. We can cut through the park."

They strolled through the park, hand in hand passing other couples on the way. They would stop every couple of feet and hugged and kissed each other. They made it to Allie's apartment. It was a modest space, one bedroom apartment. There was a small kitchen, bathroom, one bedroom, and a living room. On the walls, hung paintings that Allie had painted. Noah sat on the couch, while he waited for Allie to change. The door to her room was slightly ajar. He tried his best to be a gentleman, but he couldn't help but look and saw glimpses of Allie changing against a wall mirror.

Allie realized that he could see in. She stuck her head outside the door and gave Noah a devilish, seductive looking, before slamming the door and locking.

"Oh come on, woman, don't tease me like that."

"Mr. Calhoun, I am not that kind of lady." She joked from her room.

"Do you mind if I turn on the radio?"

"Go ahead."

Noah turned on the radio and found a station that played slow romantic music. An idea popped into his head. He went into the kitchen and searched through the drawers. He found as many candles as he could, even running into the hall and stealing some that decorated the hallway. He even took a bouquet of roses that was in a vase near the elevator. He placed the candles sporadically across the open space and lit them. He placed a rose on the table and tore the petals off the rest and sprinkled them across the floor.

Allie stepped out of her room, surprised to find Noah standing in the middle of the living room with a rose in his hand, soft music playing and candles lit everywhere.

"Oh my God.. how long was I changing? How on earth did you… wait.. aren't these from the halls."

Laughing. "Don't forget about the flowers." She moved towards him and he bowed to her and presented her with the rose. She took a second to smell it and then gave Noah a kiss on the lips.

"Ms. Hamilton, may I have this dance."

"Why most certainly, Mr. Calhoun."

They danced and ended up spending the night there. Both of them spent, Allie rested her head on Noah's chest, her hand moving slowly over his muscular frame. Noah held her close and gently traced his fingers across her smooth soft skin. Both of them content and spent gently fell asleep.

Author's Note: Due to time, I wasn't able to fully lay out their "love scene" but I figure if you watched the movie, you don't need verbal descriptions, hehe.


	5. Sunrise

Sunrise

Noah woke up early, shortly before sunrise. He was careful to get up, making sure he didn't wake Allie. He looked around the floor to find his pants, careful not to trip on anything. He put them on and gently opened the door in Allie's room that led to the balcony. He looked across the city, still peaceful in its slumber. Her apartment had an amazing view of the park, perfectly situated against the skyline. Noah rested his hands on the railings and looked on as the sun was slowly creeping in.

Noah thought back to yesterday and how he and Allie enjoyed the sunset above the Empire State Building. It was amazing how everything can change in just a short matter of time. It would be two years next month when he first saw Allie at the carnival. He couldn't have imagine being here with her right now like this. The sun with its yellow rays were misleading to Noah because today would not be as cheery and bright.

Allie began to stir and for a second thought that everything that had happened had been a dream. She was relieved to see Noah on the balcony. She always loved her balcony view and now she had even more reason to love it. She studied Noah as he stood there. All the training he had done was definitely showing. She laughed at herself when she noticed the scratch marks she imprinted on Noah's back. She carefully slipped out of bed and put on a bathrobe and joined Noah on the balcony. She reached up behind him and put her arms around him.

"Good morning" she said then kissing the wound she imprinted on his back. He winced a little. Laughing, "sorry about that."

"Believe me, it was worth it… How did you sleep?"

"Perfectly… (her hands starting moving down towards his crotch).. I'm glad to see you're up."

He turned around to face her and gave her kiss.

"They say today is going to be beautiful, but what do you say about staying in?"

"I'd love to Allie.. but its just that.." he turned back around.

"Noah what is it?"

"I don't know how to say this but.. I .. I ship out today."

"What today! When?"

"In a few hours."

"Few hours!" Allie was shocked. She took a step back and tears began form. Her perfect afternoon and evening with Noah was suddenly brought down to reality. Allie knew he would be going off to war, that he might die, but she didn't want to think about that just yet. But now she had no choice. The war for Allie was just a bunch of headlines and radio bulletins. Growing up in an all girls school and college, she only knew a handful of men her age, those she knew, she wasn't that close with. She had no brothers of her own, her uncles were too old and her male cousins were too young. The war was suddenly very real to her now and fear suddenly gripped her.

She pulled away and lashed out at Noah. "You're leaving today! All this time you knew and didn't tell me ! How could you?"

"Allie, I'm sorry. Everything happened so fast.. I didn't what to do.. I didn't wanna ruin everything by saying I'm leaving today."

"And so you sleep with me to have you last kicks before you go.. wahat.. so you can tell all your army buddies!"

"Allie ! You know its not like that."

"Then tell me how is it.. how can you be leaving now.." She couldn't stop the tears now. Noah pulled her in towards him.

"Whether I leave now or tomorrow, we both know this was going to happen."

"But its not fair."

"I know .. I know."

"What're we going to do?"

"I dunno Allie.. I don't know."

To be continued..

Authors Note: I am sorry if the story seems a little rushed and hurried Chapters 1-4, they were originally one long story but I broke it down. My spring break is now over, which means its time to hit the books. I wanted desperately to finish this story. And my luck, I have a second round of exams to go though so please have patience and thank you to those who responded positively to the story.


	6. Reality Check

Reality Check

Finn was finishing up packing. He was worried yesterday when Noah did not meet up with him and some of the other guys for dinner last night. He thought he might've changed his mind, got scared and jump ship to head up to Canada or something. When he got back to the hotel last night, there was only a message from Noah, saying that he'll be back in the morning. Noah returned to their room shortly after dawn. Finn woke up to Noah trying to tiptoe his way around the room, but tripped on a shoe on the floor. Noah explained to him what happened between him and Allie. For a second, Finn thought he was still drunk or was dreaming.

He thought back to last year and remembered how annoying Noah was. For weeks after Allie left, it was nothing but her on his mind and in every conversation. Just when he thought Noah had finally gotten over her, she came storming back in. Finn could picture it now, on the fields in Europe, they would camp around a fire and Noah would just talk about Allie all night and then the whole unit would get sick of hearing the same story for the millionth time and would pray for the Nazi's to come and attack. He laughed at the thought, but he felt bad for him though. It was partly his fault, he had helped introduce them to each other. But in a way, he envied Noah. He found a girl that was as much crazy for him as he was of her.

Noah returned to the room after phoning his dad to say bye.

"How'd the old man take it?"

"Same as yours.. wish he was here to send me off.. "

"Are you done packing?"

"Almost.. damit it Finn, I don't wanna go…just my luck, I can't believe the timing."

"It's always happens that way doesn't it? The biggest city in the country, what were the odds of you two bumping into each other."

"It's faith I tell you."

"Noah, I hate to be blunt like this, but I watched you for a year sulk over Allie.. and she's a great girl.. and I'm glad she wasn't a bitch for not writing you back… but you gotta face reality man… look before you say anything .. I know."

"But.."

"Not buts, now is the time to get your head straight.. this aint boot camp anymore."

"But Finn, I love.. we finally have our chance and now.."

"Hey.. remember why we left Seabrook?"

"As I recalled, you said there were more girls and more money to be made in Atlanta."

"Oh yeah, haha.. but not that.. the other one.. to start a new life.. clean.. new.. and you were doing so good.. so good.. don't blow it now."

"I've found my new life.. its with Allie." Noah bowed his head down. Finn looked at Noah and saw how sad and torn up inside he was. Finn sat down next to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, look.. at the risk of you becoming a wanted felon and a traitor.. think of it this way...you remember Nathan and Sam from camp.. the ones who were cousins?"

"The two Negro boys?"

"Yeah.. remember, they were only 17 years old .. you remember why they did lied about their age and enlisted?"

"..Cuz their families were lynched.."

"They would rather go to war than stay where they were… they had no money.. no family… they have nothing to go home to.. but us, we have our homes and family .. and now you have something else…someone else.. to come back to .. someone to fight for .. you're a lucky man Noah."

".. you're right.. daymit I hate it when you're right.."

"When am I ever wrong?"

"Every other time but now .. and only now."

"Haha, you wish.. now come on let's get a move on."

Author's Note: I had a very long day at work and school and even though it is late, I just needed to unwind, which is why I decided to add another chapter. This chapter was going to start off completely different but I remembered I had Finn and I never got to use him. This came along fairly quickly. Un-expectantly, it gave me a great chance to explore a little into their friendship and to bring up two issues I found lacking in the movie (but I realized that omitting them out would've detracted from the main story so it was good they left it out), which is WWII and the racism that existed at the time (esp. since the movie takes place in the south). The chapter I was originally going to tonight will be saved for next time. So stay tuned and thank to all who gave positive feedback.


End file.
